Need to Ruin
by PassionsInsanity
Summary: Stand alone. Part of the story of my TW character Morgan 'Jazz' Bishop. Second day for Bosco at the SCPU. Becoming a bit AU.


Being a writer is like being a God. So, I used my Godliness powers and brought Bobby Caffey back to life. Amazing, innit? I've been watching way too many episodes of the first and second season and I cannot believe that I haven't been in love with this character before. There's not much of him in this chapter yet, but he's playing a pretty big role in my story. And I've finally managed to figure out where in the timeline this story is put. It's after Faith Yokas was shot, only she and Bosco don't kiss and make up. Meaning: she doesn't want to ride back in the RMP with Bosco again when she came back. That's it. Enjoy.

* * *

"We got a red light  
Pornographic dance fight  
Systematic, honey  
But we go no money

Our hair is perfect  
While we're all getting shit wrecked  
It's automatic, honey  
But we got no money

Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah  
We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah

Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich"

Lady Gaga – Beautiful Dirty Rich.

I'm always cranky in the mornings. I can't help it, I just am. I'm thinking it has something to do with the fact that I barely sleep, another day, another crime, more lives ruined. It all passes me by and I have to stand on the other side of the sidewalk and watch helplessly because some times, sometimes there's nothing we can do. And I hate it. I hate to stand and witness, it's my job to protect and serve. Not to stand and do nothing. I want to help and sometimes I can't. And I hate that.

So around noon I kick Bosco out of my bed, his bare chest and smooth muscles on his back making me ache and flutter like a butterfly. My hands itch and I keep myself busy to keep myself from jumping him again. I can tell by the look on his face that he doesn't have a clue what's going on and he doesn't know how to act or to respond to my cold shoulders and short sentences.

"Wait, that's your car?"

Bosco stops in the middle of the parking lot under my apartment building. He points at the black car we're approaching and his face is transformed in disbelieve. I shrug and put the keys in the door.

"Yeah. So?"

"So? That's a Shelby GT."

"You know your cars."

"Are you kidding me?"

As he put his hand on the butt of my car and glides over the smooth, glancing surface, a flashback of the previous night dances before my eyes, his hand gliding over the soft white skin on my back. I shake it off.

"Are you getting in or are you standing there all day drooling?"

"That's a really nice car."

"Thanks. Now get in."

The ride to Milo's apartment is quiet and I witness Bosco shifting his weight several times, feeling the dark leather and looking around. When we finally arrive, I'm glad to be able to focus my attention on something else besides the man sitting next to me. My entire body is aching with desire and lust. I've known this guy for a day and he's already under my skin. His glances turn me on like I'm a horny teenager.

I'm shocked by the effect he has on me. I've never felt anything like it and I'm not sure if I like it. Besides the fact that I've only known him for such a ridiculous short time, men usually don't get to me like this. I'm wide open and exposed and I feel naked whenever he's looking at me, those burning eyes staring right into my soul, stripping me down.

I honk the horn, but the only people that are looking up are those walking by. No sight of Milo. Frustrated and angry, Milo's never late, I hit the steering wheel and curse before pushing down on the horn again. Bosco just sits next to me and watches.

"Where the fuck is he?"

"I don't know."

"It was a rhetorical question."

I reach my boiling point, I step out.

"Cristiano Valentino, you get your skinny sorry ass down here right now!"

Again, only strangers looking at me.

"Christ! I'm going up, wait here."

I leave without letting Bosco reply. Angrily, I storm up the stairs that eventually lead me to Milo's apartment. While walking through the hallway, I grab my keys from the pocket of my leather jacket and search for Milo's key.

I slam the door open and barge into his apartment. The curtains are still closed and it's musky and dark. As I turn to leave, I hear a giggle and voices coming from the other end of the room. I use my foot to open the door and it hits the wall. Milo is laying on his back, seemingly naked and he looks up at me. When I open my mouth to start yelling at him, I notice the flat, uncovered stomach next to him. Bambi brown eyes look at me and with quick hands she tries to cover up her half naked body.

"Hey boss. What's up?"

I'm completely blown away and words don't seem to reach my mouth. I can only stare at my partner, repeating all his pretty words in my head about having your partner's back. I blow air through my teeth and shake my head.

"You're a mouth full of crap Valentino."

With a lot of noise, I leave his apartment, leaving his door wide open.

I step into my perfect car again, putting on my seatbelt as I turn the engine on. It roars like a hungry lion, I love the sound of that. A hollow declaration of power and speed. Perfect. I glance over my shoulder to make sure it's clear and then I push down the gas pedal, taking off with screeching tires.

"Where's Vally?"

"Late. Sleeping with some bimbo."

My words are nasty, short and mean but I don't care at the moment. I'm too pissed. I could not believe what I just saw. The more I think about it, the angrier I get. Good thing is, finally Bosco doesn't look like something I could jump any second anymore and all the hot feelings inside me turned cold.

I drive like an idiot. I've always driven like an idiot, but now even more. Bosco shouts at me a couple of times, but the words won't reach my ears. A blind fury has taken over and I ignore everything around me. This is Milo we're talking about, my friend, my buddy, my _partner_. And he does something like this. Blood is boiling in my veins and I absentmindedly scratch my chin. The dark brown hair that is usually in my face annoys me and I try to push it behind my ears several times. My day was ruined, I was going to be pissed and annoyed and angry all day.

The urge to pick up some guys and lock them up almost overwhelms me. I'm in the need for a good chase, on foot or in the car, I don't care. As long as adrenaline is pumping throughout my body, the world suddenly spinning in action, then I'm good.

"What is your problem?"

Bosco's annoyed too. I don't blame him. He has a night full of good sex, gets the cold shoulder the next morning and then almost gets killed because the chick he slept with the night before drives like a lunatic.

"My problem?"

I have to raise my voice to be heard, cars are honking at me, drivers shouting, the engine is hollering underneath me and I ignore everything that comes across my path.

"My problem is that one of my guys, my _partner_ for Christ's sake, laying there in bed with some last-night-pick-up-girl when he should have had his assed dressed and ready to go!"

"Relax, we don't have anything to do today anyway."

"And how would you know that, eh? You've been on my team how long? Oh, right, one fucking day! Don't talk like you know what you're talking about Italy, because you don't. And for the record, we always have something to do."

"Red."

"What?"

"It's a red light."

Bosco supports himself against the dashboard as I step on the breaks and stopped before the red light. Tires are screaming, people are looking and smoke is coming from the back of my car. Angrily, I stare at the man sitting next to me. He stares right back at me.

"What?"

I shake my head and ignore him. He says something to me but the words won't reach. I'm numb by the anger that is boiling up inside of me. My mind plays with me and keeps repeating the images in front of my eyes like a cut up movie.

We make it to the precinct alive, though I check on my tires to see if my car survived. Bosco waits for me but doesn't says a word. He pocketed his hands in his jeans, seeming obviously irritated, or at least annoyed. Again, I choose to ignore him and we head towards the precinct.

"Ey, Jingle Bells, hold up!"

Cruz approaches me as she jogs towards us. She stops before me and eyes at Bosco. She stops smiling as she looks at my face.

"I already told him you'd be pissed."

"Thanks, you're of such great help."

I flash a fake smile and turn to head into the house.

"Whoa, hold up Fireball. No need to get all pissed off at me, I didn't do anything."

"No, you're a saint Maritza."

"Hey."

Cruz grabs my arm and swings me around as I stepped on the stairs. I hover over her, waiting to hear what she has to say. By the look on her face, it can't be good.

"Look, I've had a really bad morning-"

I glance at my watch and realise it already 2:30.

"-or afternoon, whatever. I'm about to deal with a boss that's pissed. I pissed my partner off because he pissed me off. I pissed Italy here off on his second day because I drove like a pissed off person. Foxy is going to be pissed off because I have to call him in because the partner I pissed off is a big time jerk. If I have to deal with another pissed off person I'll explode."

"That's a lot of pissing off in such a short notice, even for you. Must be a new record."

I look at Cruz with the 'Haha, no not funny' look. She, however, smiles at me and supportively pats me against my upper arm.

"Ever talk to me like that for no reason-"

"I know, I know, free drinks for Pizza. Let's go, my ass is freezing off."

It's a amazing that one person can have that effect on you that completely changes you. Normally, I would have been annoyed that someone had that kind of effect on me, like with Bosco, but Cruz and I have known each other for a long, long time. We grew up together, so I kind of grew up with the knowledge that she could do that and the other way around. Sounds cheesy, but we really do bring out the best in one other.

"I can ride with you, y'know."

Bosco followed us up the stairs as Cruz and I walked side to side. As she speaks, I halt on the stairs.

"What'd you do?"

Cruz rolls her eyes and continues to climb the stairs. You could say that we have a history. I, of course, had been right beside her whenever her sister, Lettie, got into drug related trouble again. Even cleaned up after the little failure a couple of times without Cruz knowing it. I had stood right beside her when Lettie's coffin was consumed by the darkness of a hole in the earth.

We grew up together. We made dreams together. Kicked each other's ass, made forgotten promises and slept with each other boyfriends. Cruz has the tough ass exterior, but so did I. The way we achieve something variates, but she's really not that different from me. She has taken the wrong road once or twice, but I was never too far away to pull her back and straighten her out.

When I heard about the forged dying declaration Cruz got to bust someone, I dumped fifty pounds of dirt and sand in her apartment. I waited until she arrived and left as soon as she did, telling her 'A dirty cop is a smelly cop. I don't want to be near a smelly cop. Do you? Have fun cleaning up.' After that, she made a few more 'mistakes' that could possibly be the fault of the F.B.I. and Cruz' desire to get the drug lords and look good to people that have something to offer. But Karma laid around the corner and bit her in the ass when Faith Yokas appeared on stage and finally put her down on her spot.

At first, I was furious at Bosco's old partner that she had shot and nearly killed a sergeant, not to mention my friend, but I secretly knew that that was the road Cruz had token. I straightened her out again, we fought with words, we fought with fists and ended up on the floor laughing our heads of in the search of a bottle of tequila I knew I had stashed_ somewhere_.

Cruz had always been a steady factor in my life. She knew where I came from, where _we_ came from. She was the one that was somehow able to explain when I can't find the words in my head, let alone speak them out in the open. Knowing that she has my back made me feel a lot more secure and safe.

"Nothing. I swear."

"Cruz."

"Nothing. I don't have anything big to do with Anti-Crime."

"Ah, downtown paying a little visit. Lucky bastard."

"He likes you. You're the lucky bastard, not me. So, what do you say, wanna use an extra pair of unused hands?"

By now, we had reached the SCPU room and both Cruz and I lean against the door. I look at Bosco. He looks back at me, still silent and he shrugs.

"Your call boss."

I reach into my pocket and light a cigarette, earning a glare from Cruz.

"You're not going to shoot each other in the back?"

"Not on purpose."

"Italy, consider this like two kids fighting over a playstation. You have first dibs, or something. You're already working with me today, it's your call. Follower."

The two share a battle between looks, Cruz uncomfortable as Bosco's eyes penetrate her and break through walls.

"We're cool."

"You're cool. That's great. Me too, I'm freezing-"

"No time for jokes, _Chicago_."

"Right. Okay, you can tell Lieu you're playing with the big boys today."

"What, why do I have to do that? He likes you more than me."

"Fine. I'll do the dirty work again. Will you two be okay while I leave to inform my lieutenant?"

I mock myself as I speak the last part of sentence and raise my eyes to the sky shortly.

"You heard him, we're cool."

"Okay. But-"

A death glare from both Bosco and Cruz silences me and I turn, my hands raised shortly. With some pleasing and promises, Lieu agrees to Cruz riding with me today, implying that it most likely doesn't have anything to do with downtown's officials visiting. I can only agree before I leave and get myself into trouble.

I'm not a rules follower, which has gotten me into some problems in my law enforcement career. Yet, somehow, downtown hasn't been on my back a lot. It could have something to do with the F.B.I. hovering over me like a protective duck, but who knows. Then again, it could also have something to do with the fact that I slept with one of the (younger) guys. Again, who knows?

I enter the room that has our pretty name on it and find Cruz sitting behind my desk going through my paperwork. Bosco's sitting behind Vally's desk, leaning back like the Latino used to do. Looey enters just behind me and greets me.

"Girl, you really gotta step up on the paperwork issue."

"Don't start with me Pizza. Okay, listen up. Looey, you're riding with sergeant Cruz today since Milo has something better to do-"

I'm interrupted by the opening of a door and look right into the eyes of my partner. His eyes find me the moment he opens the door and he waits. I could tell that he is sorry, but sorry never got anybody anywhere. I place on hand on my hip, getting ready for a good rant.

"Oh, speaking of the devil, there he is. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uhm, working?"

"I thought I'd tell you not to bother. Go, spend the day with your new girlfriend."

"No, you didn't tell me. And she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, my apologies."

"Chief, I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't know that you were picking me up that early."

"That early? I always pick you up at one."

His eyes wander away and he bites his lip.

"True."

"Good. Now that we've sorted that out, may I continue?"

"Sure."

Milo closes the door and leans against it, his mind registering that Bosco is sitting in the chair.

"Where was I?"

"Looey and Cruz."

Bosco is send a threatening glare from Milo but he doesn't look in his direction. I measure them both up, sensing that Milo is very unhappy that 'the Sub' seems to have taken in his place.

"Right. Looey, you're with Cruz. You'll be checking out Dirty Harry's place, "

I look at Cruz.

"Do it legal so we might actually build something solid on that. After that, prevent crime and be protective. Italy, you're with me, we're going to visit some people and after that, join Cruz and Looey. Okay?"

I glance around the room and see enough confirmation I need.

"Now, I need my food. Let's go."

"Wait, what about me?"

Surprised, I look up at Milo as I grab my jacket.

"What about you?"

"What do I do?"

"I thought I just gave you the day off."

"I don't want a day off."

"Fine. Look at this pretty mess."

I spread my arms and figuratively hug my desk, grinning widely. I turn to look at Milo and my smile falters.

"All yours."

I pat Milo on the back as I exit, closely followed by Looey, Cruz and Bosco.

"So, the guys walks up to me, y'know? And he says 'Oh my God'. And I'm like 'What? Where?'. Right? This guy looks at me, right in my eyes and I'm expecting him to say something like 'You look just like that supermodel' or 'Aren't you?'."

"No?"

"No. He says 'God you're so hot.'"

I laugh over my plate of English breakfast, nearly knocking over my coffee as I do so. Cruz looks at me.

"Oh c'mon, that was a little funny."

"No it wasn't."

"Yeah it was. Italy?"

"It was kinda funny."

He eats funny. Adorably funny. He only opens the right side of mouth whenever he put something in his mouth, chewing like he's only chewing on the right side, his nose moving funny. I catch myself looking at him as he puts another fry in his mouth (Cheeseburger and fries today).

"So how was he?"

"Oh, he was great."

"Wait, you slept with him?"

I laugh again, Cruz joins me as soon as she sees Looey's face.

"Mark my words Looey, there's a whole other world behind the relationship world."

"And that world exists of only alcohol, sexy guys and sex. A lot of sex."

(Bosco moves on the chair he is sitting on and accidentally touches my knee as I snort over Maritza's joke. I feel burnt and pull back, feeling electrified, shocks running through my body.)

"He looks kinda freaked."

"He does, doesn't he?"

"You two are crazy?"

Bosco stops eating once he notices Cruz and me staring at him. He raises the hand he wanted to use to grab another fry and shrugs.

"So how are you liking it so far, Bosco?"

I look at Cruz and she raises her eyebrows. I know she's onto something, but she not so delicately hides it.

"Like what?"

"SCPU? Crazy bunch of people."

(I hit her in the back of the head.)

"It is the Special Crazy People Unit."

"Wait, who said that? I hold exclusive right to use that name."

"Basically everyone."

Cruz' chuckle breaks into the comfortable silence in the restaurant.

"Are you going to talk to Milo?"

"This is not the time and definitely not the place to discuss that matter. You know what I should do? I should-"

I'm interrupted by probably the worst call God (or whomever) created in law enforcement. The radio call is harsh and cold, suspending in the air like a floating balloon. Within seconds, the information is processed and followed by the sound of clattering cutlery as it's thrown aside and chairs being pushed backwards.

"Units of the 55, 10-13, 10-13, shots fired at 57th and Amsterdam. 10-13, shots fired."

Adrenaline pumping, flushing through my body like a poisonous drug that's blocking the ability to think clearly and my mind and body enter a stage of pure recklessness and I turn into a G.I. Joe action figure. The older man that just enters the story sees us and steps aside quickly, holding the door open. I mutter something that looks like a 'Thank you' as I slide over the hood of the Chevy and get in the car.

The sirens are wailing through the city streets, the usual abstract greyness of the city, now painted with red and blue flashes. People stop and stare, looking at the direction we're going in speeding cars and screams following. During the ride, nothing is said between Bosco and me. No conversation at all. I half expected some witty comment, then again, he's been awfully quiet this morning.

When we arrive, I can smell the scent of blood, death and pure panic in the air. The scene is tense, tight air making it somewhat hard to breath. The moment I see people's face, sense the doomed atmosphere, I know we're too late. There's blood on the streets, a painting it like da Vince painted the Mona Lisa. I rush to the aid of the first officer I reach, one male, one female, and check on his pulse.

Bosco is on the radio, calling for back-up and a bus on a rush. As I break contact with the perfect white skin of the female officer, I stand up and look at him. We share a look that speaks words and I shake my head.

"55 SCPU Sergeant to central, we're going to need Homicide, the patrol sergeant and I need Lieutenant Swersky. We have two officers DOA."

"Copy 55 Sergeant."

"They're both dead?"

Looey's eyes are big and full of shock. We've been taken out of our precious, peaceful moment and throw back in a cage with the lions and the wolves, waiting till the world ended. This was exactly why I had my 'team lunch moment'. To make sure they were ready for this. I watch Bosco look around, Looey standing their helplessly and Cruz' eyes don't move away from the two dead persons laying on the street like it's a market and they're for sale. I realise it's time I stepped up.

"Okay. Looey, go get the tape from the car and set off a perimeter. I want to some space for these people and make room for the detectives. I don't want anything disturbed, we need to catch whomever did this."

(He nods, like a little kid afraid of his abusive father, then turns and heads for the car.)

"Italy, get all these people to the other side of the street and talk to them. Someone must have seen something."

(He looks shortly, meaningful look in his eyes that I can't yet read nor understand. He moves and follows my orders.)

"Cruz."

She doesn't reply. She's just standing there, hand still on her holster, the other hanging loosely next to her body, completely forgotten.

"Pizza."

Disorientated, she looks up at me and I can tell that she doesn't have a clue of what's going on. I don't either, but it's my job to keep everybody in line and focused. I'm the sarge here, I do the dirty work. I've only seen her like this twice. Once when we were the first to respond to a 10-13 back in the days when we still rode the beat together. The second time when she found out that her sister was beyond help and realised she was never able to let her go, stop helping and stop caring.

We have a funny relationship, Cruz and I. Off duty, she's way more levelheaded than me. Despite the fact that we pass around guys like they're free coupons, she was somehow better at off duty things. She handled things better, knew how to handle situations. I just dove head in first and figured out where I was later. We had both seen a lot. Cruz managed to get that out of her system when it was really troubling her. I locked in away in a deep cave inside of me and fought against anything I could find until the nagging stopped.

You could say that on duty, I was the leader. I was the one taking care of everything, doing my job. I was a robot, calculating and processing everything and organizing the information. I pulled everyone I worked with under my wings and took care of them, being a steady rock that people could lean on. I guess that on the job, whenever something like this happened, Cruz let herself be taken under my custody and protective white wings until she recollected herself and was able to stand on her own again. But that only counted for when we worked together. When I wasn't around, she would wait until she found the right moment to talk to me.

"Talking to people. Finding witnesses. Got it."

Recollection. It's a beautiful thing. Repairing shields and straightening yourself upright.

EMS arrived shortly after Cruz set off to find something, knowingly that she would. Bobby Caffey and Kim Zambrano jumped out of the bus and hurried, but only to be slammed into a metal wall that stopped them when they saw the scene.

"They're dead. Nothing to be done."

"Are you sure?"

Kim walked to the first victim, the female, and kneeled down. Bobby halted as he walked by me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Three other police cars stopped with screeching tires, one couldn't stop without standing in the middle of the sidewalk. John Sullivan and Ty Davis immediately made their way towards me, as Faith Yokas and Sasha Monroe waited by the car, already too close. The third pair of officers did the same, walking around pointlessly from one car to the other.

"Sarge."

"Hey Sunshine Sully."

"Any idea of what happened?"

"Not a clue. We just arrived. They're both dead. I have Italy and Cruz talking to the bystanders. Perhaps you could help 'm out."

"Italy?"

"Boscorelli."

Sully snorted and he nodded. Davis looked a little confused, I had seen him more than once and by know he should know I hold special nicknames for everyone. I called Sully Sunshine Sully, because of his attitude and Davis was often called 'Sugar'. When I don't like people, I just call them by their last names. Unless it's Maritza. Or Lieu. Or when I don't know them well enough. As Davis and Sully leave, Bobby and Kim appear next to me.

"One shot to the head, the woman was shot twice in her neck. There's not much left of it."

"Thanks guys."

Bobby touches my shoulder and walks back to his bus to start on the paperwork and wait until the patrol sergeant and Swersky arrive. Bobby has been like a brother to me. I've only known him for six years, but that's long enough to establish a relationship in which he keeps me out of trouble and takes care of me, especially when I don't want to, and I only had to make him laugh. I was good at that, so our relationship, besides the screwed up balance between us, was perfect.

Just as Bosco and Cruz are reporting back to me and Looey joins us, Swersky arrives. We tell our story as we watch the detectives work of the scene, the 'crime scene guys' doing their thing and more and more people are added to the watching crowd. We're finally excused and walk to the cars.

"What's the plan chief?"

(I stop and look around. )

"This is five-oh-six territory."

(Cruz nods in confirmation.)

"Cruz, take Looey and meet up with my guy at Stanley's. You remember him? The weed guy."

"Yeah. Got it."

I follow Cruz and Looey's lead and step into the car. Bosco does the same thing and as he sits down, he looks at me. I answer before he asks.

"We're going to meet Choco, small time leader of the five-oh-six, big time punk. And he's only fifteen."

He only nods.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're asking if I'm okay."

"Just curious."

"Really?"

"You've just-.."

Bosco and I are sitting outside a small restaurant that I know is a cover up for five-oh-six business. That business includes the dealing of ecstasy. When I busted one of their runners two weeks ago, forensics told me that it was pretty good stuff. That must be the reason why they're selling in large portions and outside of high schools. Amazing how easy you can ruin a person's world when selling drugs. Milo and I often joked about it, 'it should be in their job description, need to ruin', 'then it would be less fun' 'right?'.

While he talks, he continues to let his head rest on his arm, like he did yesterday. Bored, he looks outside the window. He gave up complaining about me smoking in the car a little while ago ("I opened up the window.""It's cold." "Shut up."). As he stops in the middle of his sentence, I break my sight from the front doors of the old and grungy restaurant and look at him. When I do so, he does the same. Eyes intertwine again and they dancing in circles around the pale moon.

Every dealer, every hooker, every 'know it all' street guy we visited was a dead end. Cruz and Looey came up with goose eggs and I decided it was time to pay my official informant a visit. Bosco argued with me about me going in alone, but he was quickly put down when I told him to.

"You're not yourself."

"And you would know how?"

"I've seen you. Working, at the house, at party's and meetings."

"You've been watching me, eh?"

"You make this into something perverted."

"It was already perverted."

"You still pissed about Vally?"

"You mean the selfish asshole?"

Some ash fall down on my jeans and curse under my breath while wiping it away. I hear Bosco snort but no comment follows.

"Are you jealous or something?"

"'Xcuse me?"

"About him sleeping with the girl."

"No!"

"You sure?"

He does it again, that face, eyebrows raised slightly, eyes staring right into my soul, his hand raised, something playful around the corner of his mouth but a dead serious expression on his face.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth and watch the building."

"Yes sir."

Bosco does as he's told and turns to watch the building. For the past two and a half hour, there's been little activity, but no sign of Dirty Harry, the guy we're waiting for. I sigh and rub my forehead.

"When I was in the academy, there was this teacher. He was a great guy, funny, smart, quick with the replies. He was a hell of a cop, I worked with him a couple of time during my ride along's. We all called him 'Lucky'. Stupid bastard could walk away from a terrible multi-car crash, which usually killed people, and he only had a tear in his shirt. He could get caught in a gunfight that looked like Baghdad and walk away with blood on his shoes of the perps he shot. Then one day, his partner shows up late because his car broke down and he has to ride along for only two hours. Halfway through, he gets a call and responds. Five minutes later he's beaten to death, left in an alley like a drug addicted hooker that was scooped up from the street and dumped. You don't bail on your team, on your partner. Milo has a big mouth but he doesn't practice what he preaches."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He only shrugs and continues to watch and wait. I look at him for a couple of seconds before the blood under my nail is more interesting. I try to get it out from under my fingernail.

"You talked to Vally yet?"

"No."

"You should."

"I don't want to see him yet."

"We're you jealous? Besides the anger, we're you jealous?"

Bosco catches my eyes as I bend my face to look at him again. I cogitate about his words, chewing on the inside of my cheek as I do.

"No."

My face is sincere and he must have finally understood that it was the truth.

"Milo and I go way back. We met in high school even. We've had our moments and I care about him. But no, I wasn't jealous. Just disappointed."

Another look, another dance.

"We're you?"

"Jealous?"

"Ya."

"Why would I?"

"Because you keep asking. Perhaps you were jealous because I was jealous."

"You think of yourself that much?"

I smile and punch his upper arm. He smiles as well and I catch a glimpse of it. Then I mentally smack myself for smiling over his smile. Love, sex, teenager again.

"So what's your relationship with Cruz?"

"My relationship with Cruz?"

(I mock his choice of words.)

"You know what I mean."

"We've known each other for a long, long time. Been partners a couple of months too, you know."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, crime rate went down in our area, the number of collars we had tripled but that also counted for the number of car crashes, car pursuits and shoot outs."

(He smiles again.)

"We were one hell of a team but we left too much to clean up behind us. Shortly after we were broken up, we were both promoted and headed our own ways. So, what's your relationship with Cruz?"

"You know my relationship with Cruz."

"Why is it every time I ask you something, you refer back to the fact that I already know?"

"Because it's a fact that you already know."

"That's not the point Italy."

"I know."

"Then answer my question. Unless, you know, you're ashamed or something."

"I'm not ashamed of sleeping with Cruz."

"You slept with Cruz?!"

I laugh harder than intended when he turns his handsome face to look at me. He punches me back, but I notice a small smile around his lips.

"You're mocking me."

"Oh, it was too easy."

"It wasn't sucking up, FYI."

"So I've heard."

"See what I mean?"

"How come all our conversations turn into discussions?"

(I light up another smoke, a soft, red glow spreading through the darkened car like a candlelight dinner without food.)

"You always start it."

"No I don't."

"There you go again."

"Shut up."

"She talked about me?"

A short silence had been inserted so we could both hide our smiles and kill the happy, fuzzy feelings inside our bodies. When my eyes meet his again, I have to look away in order to not completely loose myself.

"Couple of times."

"What did she say?"

"Things that I sure as hell didn't believe."

"Like what?"

"Are you fishing for compliments about your sexual performance?"

"I'm just interested in what she said."

I see one of Harry's guys, a fourteen year old kid, exit the store. By the way the rest of the crew greets him, I can tell that he's pretty high ranked. I keep watching him and the rest of the guys as I continue the conversation, but underneath the surface I'm on high alert, ready to jump into action.

"She said you we're good."

"Really?"

"And I quote: 'He knows how to please'."

(I prolong the last word to add a dramatic effect and earn a small smile that is directed at the darkness before him.)

"You talked to her about last night?"

"When's your birthday?"

"What?"

"I'll give you a fishing pole for your birthday."

"It's just-"

He started to speak and I heard his tone. It completely draws my attention back to him and I unwillingly lose interest in the scenery outside.

"You were kind of cold. Ish. This morning. I got the feeling that you wanted me gone first chance you got."

"I'm cranky in the mornings. And I wanted to finish up the paperwork of that bust, which, due to certain circumstances, still lays unfinished on my desk with a big sign that says 'Swerksy will have your ass for this'."

"So last night…"

(His voice trails off into the distance and I meet his eyes again.)

"Last night what?"

"I'm fishing."

"Last night was good."

"Just good?"

"I'm a hard woman to please. Consider it a compliment."

"Didn't notice much of it last night."

"Let's not talk about this right now."

"Yes sir."

"Don't do that."

"You said not to talk about it."

"No, I _asked_ you not to talk about it _right now_. We're on a job."

"So? We've been sitting here for three hours."

"I'd like to keep my personal life and work separated."

"Whatever."

"Do want me to step on my stripes?"

"No sir."

"You know what-"

I turn in my seat and position myself for a good rant. My left arm is laid around the steering wheel and the other one is raised in the air, adding body language to the keywords.

"I'm sick of it. You want me to boost your ego? You've picked the wrong girl. You want to talk about our little encounter while we're at work? I don't do that. End of story, suck it up."

"Why are you getting so pissed?"

(His voice is slightly raised in response to my raised voice, we're arguing like an old married couple. )

"Do I need to repeat my words?"

"I got them. Loud and clear. Do you want me to repeat my question?"

"I asked you to drop the matter because we're at work. Keyword: work."

"Why?"

"Because I don't need a partner who's got his head on a friggin' pink cloud. I need to know that you're in the here and now, focused, so I know you've got my back."

"I got your back. I'm focused. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Don't ever talk to me like that ever again. I'm your boss. Don't think you're suddenly equal because we spend one night together off duty. And if you're so focused, you probably noticed Dirty Harry arriving, right?"

He looks at me shortly and then at the restaurant on his other side. He glance away from the scene, staring ahead of him and the silence that follows tells me that he got the point. As on cue, we both step out of the car.

The evening ended with Bosco chasing Dirty Harry for three blocks until his smoothly tackled him and threw him against a wall. After some talking and some aggressive interrogating, Dirty Harry finally explains that Dade from the rival gang 'the eight-eight' ordered a hit on some of his boys. The two police officers were simply caught in the crossfire, catching the bullets that were meant for the five-oh-six.

By the time that Bosco and I arrive at the house with Harry in cuffs. Cruz and Looey arrive with the two kids that fired the weapons that killed officer Marty and officer Klein. We receive meaningful nods and some pat on our backs as we lock them up. Swerksy sends me an eloquent smile and we head to our mountain of paperwork.

Turns out, Milo assisted on two raids and filled out my paperwork. I tell him that I will see him the day after tomorrow, since we all have the day the next day, and continue on my report. As he opens the door, our eyes meet and I nod, forgiving him.

"I don't want to become a Lucky, Milo."

"That's never possible. You always get shot. Even when you're not in a gunfight."

Still, he smiles, he nods again and leaves. Cruz and I are the only ones left a midnight, gathering last bits of files and paperwork to wrap it up and call it a day. We share some small talk, she asks about Bosco and I ignore her, giving her all the information that she needs.

She's standing in the doorway, her coat hung over her arm. She stops and turns to look at me.

"He's a good guy."

"Night Pizza."

"Jingle Bells."

I look up to meet her face. She has that rare serious expression on her face and I know she means every word of what she's going to say.

"He's a really good guy. Don't scare him off if you don't want to."

I can only nod and watch her leave. At half past twelve Swersky comes in to talk about today and I hand him the paperwork. Then, he orders me to go home. I smile as I stand up, grabbing my smokes as I do.

"After today, I won't ever tell you again that smoking kills."

We're both silent for a minute and then he stands up and pats me on the back.

"It's weird, I didn't even knew her that good, but I knew her. And now she's gone."

"Yeah, well, it happens all the time unfortunately."

"See you tomorrow Lieu."

"You have the day off tomorrow."

"Still have a little paperwork to do."

"So you'll come in tomorrow, someone will mysteriously lead you in on something that causes even more paperwork and when you're officially on the clock again, you still haven't done something about that growing tree of paperwork."

"Growing tree of paperwork?"

"Go home."

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow then."

"You bet."

It's a pornographic dance fight, foreplay on the hard, wooden, shimmering dance floor.

I saw him sitting at the bar through the window. I stopped, panting slightly and white clouds parted from my cold lips. He's talking to a woman behind the bar, she's smiling and laughing as they talk. I see a side of him that I wasn't able to see before and I consider Maritza's words. I was in no position to fall in love even if I decided to believe in love in the first place. Still, I opened the door and enter the bar.

I approach him slowly, not wanting to interrupt anything. The woman suddenly notices me and points towards me, turning Bosco's attention towards me. The woman leaves as I step forward and lean against the bar.

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was making my round and I saw you sitting. Thought I'd step in. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just, you know, pretty rough day."

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"You came in just to ask that?"

"Ya. And now I'm leaving again. Have a nice night."

I turn to leave again, mentally nodding at myself for doing a good job. I wasn't the 'fall in love' type of girl. I was the though, hardass, bitchy, wiseass. Guys never like me for who I was. They like the straightforwardness, the need for sex and my looks. Considering that I never really talk that long to a guy, they definitely can't fall for my charms anyway.

He was different, somehow, and it frightened me. I still wasn't ready to start anything that looked like a relationship and I knew that Bosco was. Not particularly with me, but I had heard the stories. I guess that part of my life qualifies to the drug dealers job description. I ruin things. I come from a broken, ruined family and so far have lived a ruined life. I don't take things for granted, I take things as they are. Not black and white, but I have a strong opinion. After one or two nights, guys usually run away from me. I'm not the girly type. Heck, I more man than woman.

"Your round?"

His question stops me and makes me turn.

"I jog every night."

"You do?"

"Yup."

"You want a drink."

"Oh, I smell a bit."

"It's okay, I know that scent."

"You mean the scent of a good workout?"

"That's one way of putting it."

I smile playfully, off duty time was play time. On duty, it was serious business time. I drew a clear line. He must have seen the hesitation in my eyes for he took his jacket that laid on the chair next to him and appointed it to me.

"It's just a drink."

"I keep work and private things separated. I need to be focused, I'm responsible for lives. I have a team to lead and I can't do that when I have someone around me that constantly reminds me of my life outside the department."

"You sound like a workaholic."

"I am a workaholic. Can you deal with that? If you can, I'd be happy to play on the grounds with you as long as it's not when we're working."

"Play with me?"

"You get the point."

"Ma, I want you to meet sergeant Jazz Bishop, my boss."

The woman behind the bar had walked past us and she stopped once Bosco talked to her. I was somewhat surprised to find out that she was his mother, but then again, Bosco has been surprising me since the moment I met him. Which was, like two days ago… Great.

"Your boss? And here I was, thinking she was your girlfriend."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"You're too pretty to disappoint honey. Rose."

"Nice to meet you."

I bend over the bar to shake her hand and I smile as I sit down.

"Crap, I don't have any cigarettes."

Before I can move to get some, Rose throws a pack on the slightly wet bar and smiles. She lights on herself and offers one to me. I take it as I look at her son.

"You've been busting my ass all day and you're _mother_ smokes."

He only shrugs.

The rest of the night, we spend drinking, talking, laughing, touching, looking. He finally opens up to me and I laugh at some stories, to others I listen as fascinated as I can with my tipsy, clouded mind. I cannot believe I have only known this guy for two days. It feels like he's an old friend and we're simply catching up. His mother occasionally drops in, adding some very useful information about the handsome figure sitting next to me. He's embarrassed, I'm laughing, tilting my head back and laughing. Heartily.

I can't even remember how we got back to my apartment, but it must have been quite a sight. I recall a warm hand loosely holding mine, swirling me around, pulling me to soft lips to be captured in enchanting French kisses during our walk . Once arrived in my apartment, clothes fall to the ground faster than gravity can claim them. We fall and end up doing it on the floor. Then again against the French bedroom doors. And then a couple of times more in my bed, both out of breath but the lust that's inside us is too much to handle.

We're like teenagers, just discovered how great 'it' is and are convinced that whomever you're sleeping with, will be the last person you'll ever have sex with. So you take it till it lasts. There are smiles, giggles (from my side), gasps (both our sides), shaking hands (his side), fastened breathing and rapidly bouncing hearts.

When finally exhaustion sets in and conquers our bodies, we lay motionless beside our chests going up and down still quickly, arms spread, laying on our backs.

"I don't think there's a part of me that's not sweating."

Bosco chuckles with the little breath he had in his lungs and turned on his stomach, his head laying on my tummy. I lay my arms around his back firmlessly unchasted. My eyelids flutter and they slowly become too heavy to keep open.

The only thing that I remember for sure from that night, was that I slept for seven hours straight and it was the most peaceful sleep I've ever had. The next morning, breakfast is eaten in bed, stains on the sheets and broken dishes as impulsive attraction kicks in and we do it again. And again under the shower. Later again, on my kitchen table. We spend the entire day being those silly, stupid teenagers in love. In between, we talk, casually, Bosco carefully drops mentions of his past but I choose not to chase the matter. The day was perfect.

In the back of my mind and realise this all is going way too fast, but I decided to ignore it. The day was still perfect. I still didn't believe in love and still wasn't in love with this guy that seemed perfect. For me anyway.

There was no need to ruin it.

Yet.


End file.
